Entre San Diego et Pittsburgh
by Hermystic
Summary: De Pittsburgh à San Diego, il y a quelques heures de vol ou de voiture. Les habitants vont se croiser, s'appeler, se rencontrer. Mais surtout ... Apprendre à se connaitre. Slash.
1. Gay Pride à San Diego

**Titre :** San Diego

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Jude/Connor Drew/Emmett

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand-chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a pu produire. Les univers appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

 **Notes :** Bien le bonjour ! Ce crossover a été commencé au cours de la 100ème Nuit du FoF. Cela devait être écrit en 1h mais vue la taille de ce texte … J'ai continué encore un moment ! Comme contrainte … Nous devions mettre les mots **contrainte/chaos/gorgonzola/peluche/vison/allée** et ils s'y trouvent tous ! Quoique pas forcément dans l'ordre … Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, quelques précisions s'imposent : l'histoire se passe en 2015 au cours de la saison 3 de _The Fosters_ et donc bien des années après la fin de _Queer as Folk_. Je me suis amusée de la ressemblance entre Adam et Drew pour en faire des frères bien qu'en réalité, ils ne le sont absolument pas ! J'en ai profité pour remettre Drew et Emmett ensemble parce que … Ils vont bien ensemble ! Par ailleurs, j'ai intégré la thématique des Fiertés qui est un thème d'un des Challenges du Collectif NoName. Je suis d'ailleurs bien consciente que certains thèmes ne sont pas forcément très … approfondis ? Mais cela pourra être fait plus tard si besoin est ! Maintenant, je peux enfin le dire : bonne lecture !

* * *

Adam ne savait pas quoi faire. Connor lui avait dit qu'il voulait aller à la Gay Pride de San Diego mais il refusait de laisser son fils y aller seul avec son petit ami. Il avait trop peur de ce qui pouvait se passer, de qui pouvait le voir, de quel impact la présence de son fils pouvait avoir sur son avenir. Il savait que, selon le milieu professionnel qu'il souhaitait intégrer, l'homosexualité de son fils ne serait pas facile à assumer ni à être acceptée. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner.

« Allô ? fit-il en ne faisant pas attention au nom qui était apparu sur son écran.

\- Hello Adam ! fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

\- Bonjour Emmett, fit le concerné en reconnaissant la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda joyeusement le compagnon de son frère.

\- Ca peut aller, répondit Adam.

\- Ooh, c'est une bien petite voix que j'entends ! s'exclama Emmett.

\- Ouais, je sais … On va dire que je suis en plein dilemme … avoua le père de Connor.

\- Allez, vas-y, raconte tout ! C'est à propos de ton fils je parie ? fit son interlocuteur.

\- Comment … ? fit Adam, interloqué.

\- Il n'y a que ton fils qui te met dans des émotions pareils mon chou ! fit Emmett.

\- Il … Il m'a demandé d'aller à la Gay Pride, souffla le père.

\- Et ? C'est génial qu'il te le dise ! Il aurait pu y aller sans te demander l'autorisation ! Après tout, il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec Jude avant son accident à l'hôpital ! Et peut-être qu'il veut aussi partager ce moment avec toi, répliqua Emmett.

\- C'est vrai mais … J'ai … J'ai peur, répondit Adam en fermant les yeux.

\- Ah ben ça tombe bien parce que Drew aussi ! Tout le monde le connait à Pittsburgh du coup … Il ose pas venir non plus ! On se disait qu'on pourrait venir à San Diego vue que personne ne le connait là bas ! lança le compagnon du concerné par ce qu'il disait.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça soit une contrainte pour vous deux non plus … fit-il soucieux en se doutant que le prix des billets d'avions n'était pas donné en cette période de l'année.

\- Te fais pas de bile pour ça ! On se débrouillera ! » lança joyeusement Emmett.

Ils finirent de peaufiner les détails avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Il le fixa un moment avant de complètement réaliser ce qui venait de se passer : son frère et son compagnon venaient les voir pour aller à la Gay Pride. Cela signifiait qu'il n'allait plus avoir d'excuses pour empêcher Connor d'y aller. Quoiqu'il fût sûr qu'avec ou sans sa permission, il y serait allé quand même ! Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à l'annoncer à son fils.

Connor fut ravi par la nouvelle et cela se voyait sur son visage détendu et souriant. Il appela Jude pour l'inviter à dormir à la maison pour qu'ils puissent aller au cœur des évènements ensemble. Une fois arrivé, tous les deux attendirent avec impatience l'arrivée de Drew et Emmett qui parvint la veille du grand jour. Ils furent accueillis avec force effusion. Après tout, grâce à eux, les deux garçons allaient pouvoir participer à la première Pride de leur vie ! Autour de pizzas au gorgonzola, ils échangèrent les derniers potins qui avaient pu avoir lieu à San Diego et à Pittsburgh. Surexcités par les évènements à venir, ils allèrent se coucher et réussirent tant bien que mal à s'endormir.

Ce fut dans le même état d'excitation qu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain. Tout le monde se prépara assez rapidement de son côté avant de se retrouver dans le salon pour manger un morceau avant de partir. Pourtant, Drew se retrouva encore à hésiter. Inquiets, les autres le fixèrent. L'ancien sportif finit par bouger et par retourner dans la chambre d'amis où il avait élu domicile. En voyant cela, Emmett se décomposa pensant que son compagnon avait changé d'avis.

Il l'entendait bouger dans la pièce comme s'il y mettait le chaos. Il commença à se ronger les ongles sous le regard soucieux de ses hôtes avant de les lâcher quand il vit Drew redescendre. Avec un nouveau t-shirt sur le dos portant le slogan _I'm gay_ inscrit en blanc dans un motif de ballon de football américain imprimé en arc-en-ciel. Une fois remis de la surprise de le voir porter ce haut, Emmett applaudit son compagnon qui sourit, gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

« Wahou ! lâcha Connor, admiratif.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, tu sais … fit Drew en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'oserai dire à mon équipe que je suis gay, avoua Connor.

\- Hé bien au moins tu verras qui sont les gens qui te soutiennent pour qui tu es vraiment et non pour ton talent sur le terrain, répliqua Drew.

\- Tu parles en toute connaissance de cause non ? intervint Jude.

\- J'ai fait mon _coming-out_ en direct à la télé. A la suite de ça, tout le monde m'a lâché qu'importe que je sois une star du football américain, soupira Drew.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Connor, curieux.

\- Connor … fit Adam en guise d'avertissement.

\- J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre et j'ai fait pas mal de conneries si je puis dire les choses ainsi … répondit tout de même Drew en regardant Emmett, gêné.

\- Oui mais tu as remonté la pente, fit Emmett en soutenant son regard.

\- Exact ! Je ne pouvais pas me passer du sport et vue que j'avais l'étiquette _gay_ collée sur le dos … J'ai fait un pied de nez à tous les gens qui pensaient que ça me passerait et j'ai entraîné des jeunes homos dans des clubs sportifs gays, raconta-t-il en souriant avec tendresse en pensant à eux, ils sont tellement géniaux si vous saviez ! Ils ont beau avoir été trainés plus bas que terre ou avoir besoin d'un endroit sain pour être qui ils sont vraiment … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer que le sport les a aidé à reprendre confiance en eux et je suis content d'avoir apposé ma pierre à la construction de leur vie de jeune homo, acheva-t-il.

\- Même si dans un monde de bisounours avec des licornes à paillettes, l'idéal serait que tout le monde puisse jouer ensemble mais ça, c'est pas gagné d'avance ! pesta Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon et si on y allait ? » lança Adam touché par le récit de son frère.

Des éclats de voix enthousiastes lui répondirent. Ils sortirent descendirent l'allée devant la maison menant à la rue. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers _Normal Street_ où la parade allait passer. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils voyaient de plus en plus de monde avec des drapeaux de toutes les couleurs que cela soit le traditionnel _rainbow_ ou le drapeau bi voire trans. Imperceptiblement, tout le monde se mit à accélérer le pas ayant hâte d'arriver.

Bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent mêlés à la foule de badauds. Les plus jeunes en prenaient plein les yeux tandis. Adam découvrait aussi avec une certaine curiosité la folle énergie qui se dégageait des gens. Emmett sautillait comme un enfant et Drew était régulièrement interpellé. Après tout, son t-shirt portait un message très clair. Il s'arrêtait volontiers pour discuter un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour eux de se mettre sur les bas-côtés pour assister à la parade.

Les premiers à passer étaient ceux qui tenaient la banderole marquée _Liberty and Justice for all._ Un message politique qui était là pour rappeler que tout le monde n'était pas libre de ses mouvements et surtout n'était pas égal à la justice. Cela Jude le savait mieux que quiconque en étant un enfant issu du système des familles d'accueil. Il avait eu de la chance en étant tombé sur les Adams-Fosters autrement … Autrement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Les suivants étaient les motards puis les différents chars. Certains se voulaient sérieux et faisaient de la prévention de façon … Ludique ! Ainsi es bénévoles lançaient des peluches garnies de préservatifs pour rappeler qu'il fallait toujours se protéger. Les garçons en avaient réceptionné un et rougissaient. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour faire quoi que ce soit mais ils gardèrent l'ours sous le coude juste au cas où.

Emmett était fasciné par les _drags queens_ qui dansaient et chantaient sur les chars. Il se demandait comment les artistes faisaient pour supporter leur costume fait de plumes, de volants voire même de vison sous forme d'étole autour des épaules alors qu'il faisait déjà une chaleur torride. Il était vraiment admiratif et n'hésitait pas à les applaudir à tout rompre sur leur passage.

Drew était attentif au passage des sportifs qui, selon Emmett et sa bande d'amis, se faisaient un peu plus nombreux chaque année. En les voyant passer, il se douta que cela n'était toujours pas facile d'être gay dans le milieu sportif parce qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il espérait que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps et qu'il oserait lui-même franchir le pas en allant défiler à son tour.

Adam suivait son frère, son compagnon, son fils et son petit ami. En voyant leurs mines réjouies, il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de les inviter et de venir. Il gardait un œil sur la parade mais, surtout, il observait les gens autour de lui. Les rires, les visages heureux, les corps détendus et légers, tout cela lui montrait qu'ici, tout le monde était libre alors qu'au quotidien … Toutes ces personnes se faisaient sans doute plus discrètes. Il regarda Connor et Jude et espéra, qu'un jour, ils pourraient être libres.

* * *

A bientôt !


	2. Quand Adam rencontre Pittsburgh

**Titre :** Quand Adam rencontre Pittsburgh

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K

 **Pairing :** Britin ; Mike/Ben

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Peter Paige et Bradley Bredeweg pour The Fosters et à Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman pour la version US de Queer as Folk !

 **Notes :** Hello ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau texte associant ces deux univers que j'affectionne beaucoup ! On peut dire que cela se situe vers la fin de la saison 3 de The Fosters et une bonne dizaine d'années après la fin de la dernière saison de Queer as Folk ! Le texte date un peu mais voilà il est grand que je le dépoussière pour le sortir enfin par ici ! Navrée si le style d'écriture diffère un peu de ce que je fais en temps normal mais j'apprécie aussi garder une trace de ce que j'ai pu écrire il y a un moment de ça ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :-)

* * *

Adam était en déplacement pour le travail à l'autre bout du pays. Connor étant chez sa mère, il avait plus de libertés concernant ses activités professionnels. Et ses collègues en profitaient. C'est pourquoi il s'était remis en route depuis la veille pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous à New York et ce après avoir fait quelques escales professionnelles ici et là à travers le pays. Il était fatigué et se maudissait de ne pas savoir dire non à ses collègues. Il aurait pu prendre l'avion mais non il avait cédé aux diverses demandes. Résultat : l'état de sa voiture ne laissait présager rien de bon. Il avait fait quelques entorses au code de la route et il en payait le prix.

C'est ainsi que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il tomba en panne. Pas au milieu de la campagne heureusement pour lui. D'après le panneau, il était arrivé à Pittsburgh. Soupirant, il se gara sur le côté et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit le capot de celle-ci et poussa une bordée de jurons en voyant l'épaisse fumée noire qui en sortait. Il était vraiment dans le pétrin. Jamais il n'arriverait à temps à son rendez-vous.

Il claqua avec force le capot de la voiture. Et s'adossa contre celui-ci réfléchissant à une solution. Le regard lointain, il fut attiré par des feuilles volantes. Qui étaient en fait des drapeaux. Arc-en-ciel. Il était visiblement tombé sur le quartier gay de Pittsburgh.

Il gémit se disant que la chance n'était vraiment pas avec lui. Il se précipita dans sa voiture et tenta de la faire redémarrer en vain. Il donna un coup dans le volant attirant l'attention d'un homme blond aux cheveux courts. Celui-ci frappa contre la vitre attirant l'attention d'Adam qui descendit la vitre en question.

« Il y a un problème monsieur ? demanda l'homme blond.

\- Ma voiture ne démarre pas, grogna Adam.

\- Si vous voulez je peux appeler une dépanneuse, proposa l'homme blond.

\- Je … D'accord » soupira Adam qui savait que sa voiture ne lui serait plus d'un grand secours pour aller jusqu'à New York.

Il sortit de la voiture pendant que l'homme blond appelait une dépanneuse par le biais de son téléphone portable.

« Voilà c'est fait, une dépanneuse viendra chercher votre voiture, dit l'homme blond.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur … dit Adam, hésitant.

\- Justin Taylor, se présenta alors l'homme blond, et voici mon compagnon, Brian Kinney, continua-t-il en présentant l'autre homme qu'Adam n'avait pas encore remarqué.

\- Hé bien … Enchanté, je suis Adam Stevens, fit celui-ci en n'osant pas regarder les deux hommes en face de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller manger ou boire quelque chose en attendant ? roposa Justin inconscient du léger malaise d'Adam.

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse … dit Adam qui ne savait trop sur quel pied danser.

\- N'acceptez pas et restez où vous êtes dans ce cas là, dit Brian qui intervenait pour la première fois.

\- Brian ! fit Justin en lui donnant une légère tape sur le bras.

\- Quoi ? Il nous fait perdre notre temps, s'agaça Brian qui voyait bien que Adam n'était pas à l'aise en leur présence.

\- D'accord » lança Adam coupant court à la dispute qui s'amorçait entre les deux hommes.

Satisfait, Justin invita Adam à le suivre jusqu'au Liberty Dinner qui était LE lieu où il faisait bon aller pour se détendre tout en mangeant bien. Et la patronne, Debbie si Adam avait bien compris, était un ange. Adam laissa Justin et Brian entrer les premiers.

Une femme replète vint à leur rencontre. Adam resta immobile devant la bonté qui se dégageait de cette femme. Elle était pleine de vie et cela se voyait quand elle salua les deux hommes qui étaient des habitués visiblement.

« Hé bien, mon brave monsieur, vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? demanda Debbie.

\- Oui, en quelque sorte, dit Adam, gêné.

\- Alors dans ce cas là bienvenue à Liberty Dinner, le paradis des gays ! s'exclama joyeusement Debbie.

\- Que … Non ! Je ne suis pas … protesta Adam.

\- La voiture de Monsieur Stevens est tombé en panne dans la rue et mon merveilleux petit sunshine est allé à sa rescousse, dit Brian un brin moqueur.

\- Oh … Désolée ! s'excusa Debbie, la table habituelle est libre les garçons » lança-t-elle en se détournant d'eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table de quatre personnes au milieu de la salle. Brian et Justin s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre tandis que Adam se mettait face à eux. Un silence pesant plana sur eux jusqu'à ce que Debbie ne vienne prendre leurs commandes. Adam prit la même chose que les deux hommes.

« Vous faites quoi dans le coin ? demanda Justin en voulant rompre la glace.

\- Je vais à New York pour le travail, dit simplement Adam.

\- Oh … Et vous venez d'où ? Continua Justin.

\- De San Diego, fit le père de Connor,

\- Et pourquoi diable n'avez-vous pas pris l'avion pour aller jusqu'à New York ? lança Brian.

\- Mon boulot m'a envoyé à droite et à gauche dans le secteur, je me suis dit que c'était plus pratique pour moi de prendre la voiture mais visiblement, c'est loin d'être le cas à mon plus grand regret » soupira Adam.

Leur commande arriva. Adam se rendit compte à quel point il était tendu quand il se détendit face à une simple assiette de frites et de burger.

« Et vous ? Vous faites quoi ? demanda Adam en faisant un effort.

\- Moi, je dessine, dit Justin, et lui, il fait de la pub, continua-t-il en désignant Brian.

\- Et vous dessinez quoi ? questionna Adam piqué par la curiosité.

\- Des héros de comics essentiellement, dit Justin, de préférence gay, il y en a si peu sur le marché, soupira-t-il.

\- Oui mais grâce à Rage, cela commence à se développer, fit Brian en passant son bras derrière les épaules de Justin.

\- Rage … ? demanda Adam avec incompréhension.

\- Le héros que j'ai inventé, dit en souriant Justin.

\- Et qui sauve tous les gays de Gayopolis des injustices du monde hétéro, lança Brian.

\- A coup sur cela plairait à Connor, fit Adam amusé, mon fils, dit-il pour répondre à la question silencieuse, il vit chez sa mère en ce moment, dit le père du jeune homme dans un sourire peiné.

\- Oh … Souffla Justin avant que cela ne fasse tilt dans sa tête, il ne serait pas gay par hasard ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Si … Murmura Adam, mais je … J'ai … s'embrouilla-t-il.

\- Vot' fils, il est fier d'être homo non ? » balança Debbie qui avait entendu la fin de leur conversation.

Adam releva les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir baissés. Il regarda Debbie qui avait les poings sur les hanches attendant sa réponse. Qui mit du temps à venir. Adam observa les badges de Debbie. La plupart comportaient des slogans gays et étaient porteurs de messages positifs. Cette femme, Adam en était sur, soutenait la cause gay et en était fière.

« Alors ? Fit Debbie en relançant Adam, vot' fils … reprit-elle.

\- Oui, oui il est fier d'être gay, affirma Adam.

\- Dans c'cas … Il est où le problème ?! gronda Debbie, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Mon père ne m'a jamais accepté tel que je suis, lança Justin, alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, fit Justin en s'appuyant contre Brian en se remémorant ces instants douloureux, ma mère a eu du mal au début mais elle m'a acceptée parce que ce qu'elle veut avant tout, c'est mon bonheur. Et mon bonheur, il est auprès des hommes, dit-il avant qu'une tape sur la tête ne le fasse gémir, enfin surtout auprès d'un homme » rectifia-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser Brian.

Adam les regarda et vit le bonheur irradié de ce couple. Il se rendit compte à quel point Justin avait souffert du rejet de son père alors que Justin rayonnait de bonheur aux côtés de Brian gonflant le cœur d'Adam de joie. Il sut en cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas reproduire pour son fils les mêmes erreurs que le père de cet homme. Il ne voulait pas que Connor souffre par sa faute. En ce instant, il voulait être auprès de lui. Lui dire … Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait qu'il soit heureux, qu'il soit fier de ce qu'il est.

« Adam ? Adam ! cria Debbie.

\- Hein ? Oh pardon, j'étais … s'excusa Adam.

\- Sur la lune ouais ! ricana Debbie.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Adam en regardant le couple face à lui conscient qu'il avait fait preuve d'une certaine impolitesse à leur égard.

\- Ce n'est rien, dit Justin en haussant les épaules, j'ai l'habitude, souffla-t-il.

\- Pardon … ? fit Adam, estomaqué.

\- Des regards de travers, des remarques désobligeantes … » précisa Justin.

A ce moment là, Adam eut honte de son comportement. Il ne sut que dire durant quelques instants. Ce fut de grands cris qui retinrent son attention.

« Justin ! Brian ! cria un homme pas très grand suivi d'un autre qui le dépassait de deux têtes.

\- Mike ! Ben ! s'exclama Justin en se levant pour saluer les nouveaux venus.

\- Comment ça va ? lança joyeusement le plus petit, oh bonjour ! fit celui-ci en voyant le nouveau venu.

\- Bonjour, salua Adam.

\- Adam, voici Mike et Ben, présenta Justin en les désignant l'un après l'autre, Mike, Ben, voici Adam, conclut-il.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Adam.

\- De même, fit Ben.

\- Alors les gars, vous faites quoi pour vos dix ans ?! s'exclama gaiement Mike.

\- Aucune idée, dit Justin en haussant les épaules, je laisse Brian me surprendre comme tous les ans, dit-il en regardant Brian.

\- Dix ans … ? lança perdu Adam.

\- Ouais, dix ans que je baise le même mec, dit Brian qui s'était levé pour enlacer Justin par derrière pour parsemer son cou de baisers.

\- Même avec mon ex-femme, ça n'avait pas duré autant ! s'exclama Adam.

\- Parce que les hétéros ne sont pas faits pour la vie en couple voilà tout, lança Brian fier de sa réplique.

\- Brian ! fit Justin en donnant une tape sur le bras de celui-ci, pense donc à Debbie et Carl ! ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Ouais mais c'est Debbie et Carl … C'est … Commença Brian, Différent » ponctua-t-il, fier de lui.

Adam assista éberlué à la jouxte entre les quatre amis. Lui se sentait de trop. Aussi discrètement que possible, il se leva et s'approcha du comptoir pour régler sa commande.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça oui, dit Debbie en désignant les quatre hommes pendant qu'elle essuyait une tasse tout en répondant à la question muette d'Adam.

\- Je … Combien je vous dois ? demanda Adam.

\- Cadeau de la maison ! s'exclama Debbie.

\- Mais enfin je ne peux pas … protesta Adam.

\- Adam, dit Debbie en interrompant l'homme en face d'elle, je sais que vous êtes un homme bon là dedans, fit Debbie en tapotant du doigt le cœur d'Adam, alors maintenant foutez le camp d'ici pour finir vos affaires et rentrer chez vous parce que vous allez avoir des choses à faire ! fit-elle en le grondant gentiment.

\- Merci … Pour tout » dit Adam en serrant la main de Debbie dans la sienne.

Il prit le chemin de la sortie. L'air frais lui donna un coup de fouet au visage. Il se tourna pour voir une dernière fois la vitrine du Liberty Dinner et remercia silencieusement Brian et Justin. Il finit par se diriger vers son véhicule où l'attendait la dépanneuse. Il se dépêcha voulant achever le plus rapidement possible ses affaires professionnelles. Parce que oui, il avait des choses à faire en rentrant à San Diego.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


	3. Retrouvailles fraternelles

Bonsoir ! Cela fait quelques temps que ce texte trainait dans mes dossiers ... Je l'avais imaginé quand j'ai remarqué la ressemblance entre Adam et Drew du coup ... Cela a donné hé bien cette rencontre ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'Adam n'avait pas vu son frère cadet Drew. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devenait vraiment en dehors de vagues nouvelles échangées par téléphone. Et là aujourd'hui, il le recevait pour la première fois. Il ignorait s'il allait venir accompagner, Drew ne lui avait rien dit. Juste qu'il venait voir son grand frère adoré selon ses dires.

La sonnette retentit, Adam se leva, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte en grand. Face à lui se tenait son frère Drew. Ils se regardèrent immobiles ne sachant que faire.

« Salut frangin, lança Drew.

\- Salut, répondit sobrement Adam.

\- Tu me laisses planter là ou bien je peux entrer chez toi … ? demanda Drew.

\- Oh euh oui, excuse-moi, fit Adam perdu.

\- Je te remercie » dit Drew en entrant chez Adam suivi d'un grand brun.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans le salon de la maison d'Adam. Celui-ci invita son frère et son … ami à s'installer sur le canapé pendant que lui-même allait dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissements et de quoi se sustenter. C'est la tête pleine de questions qu'il retourna vers ses invités.

« Drew ? Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? demanda Adam.

\- Euh … Si, si bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment le frère d'Adam, je … C'est … bredouilla-t-il en le regardant, paniqué.

\- Emmett Honeycutt, se présenta finalement ledit Emmett.

\- Voilà, c'est Emmett, mon … petit ami, souffla Drew en n'osant pas regarder son frère.

\- Ton … Petit ami ? fit stupéfait Adam, mais … Pendant des années, tu … Avec les filles … bafouilla-t-il.

\- Je sais … dit Drew en grimaçant, mais il est arrivé comme ça illuminant ma vie d'hétéro bien rangé, continua-t-il en se souvenant de leur première rencontre.

\- Ce qu'il oublie de dire, c'est que cela n'a pas été rose tous les jours, dit Emmett.

\- Je m'en doute bien, grogna Adam.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Drew, tu n'es quand même pas … ? continua-t-il en n'osant pas finir la phrase.

\- Gay ? Non mais … fit Adam en inspirant un grand coup, mon fils si, ajouta-t-il d'une traite.

\- Ton fils … Connor c'est ça ? demanda Drew en se souvenant du faire-part reçu il y a quelques années de ça.

\- Oui, acquiesça Adam.

\- Ah je comprends pourquoi tu n'as rien dit alors … lança Drew en connaissant le caractère fougueux de son frère.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude des imbéciles homophobes ! S'exclama Emmett.

\- Toi oui mais moi … Je te rappelle que j'ai beaucoup perdu après avoir fait mon coming out, grimaça Drew.

\- Mais tu as beaucoup gagné au bout du compte » dit Emmett en prenant la main de Drew pour l'embrasser.

Adam les regarda évoquer cette période difficile de leur vie commune depuis le fauteuil où il était installé. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de les écouter. Intérieurement, il les admira. Malgré la séparation qui les avait l'un et l'autre marqué, leur couple s'était reformé plus solide que jamais avec ses hauts et ses bas. Il apprit ainsi qu'Emmett travaillait dans la mode ce qui ne surprenait guère Adam tandis que Drew avait trouvé son bonheur en étant mannequin et en étant militant pour la cause LGBT. Il comprit que le chemin était encore long pour tout le monde.

« Brian et Justin sont partis en voyage, lança Emmett au courant de tous les potins.

\- Pardon mais vous avez dit Brian et Justin comme dans Brian Kinney et Justin Taylor ? intervint Adam.

\- Tout juste ! Vous les connaissez ? dit Emmett surpris,

\- Oui je les ai croisés un peu par hasard en tombant en panne de voiture à Pittsburgh, avoua Adam, en fait ce sont eux qui m'ont quelque peu ouvert les yeux même si j'ai encore du chemin à faire » soupira-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par une porte qui claqua et des voix qui s'élevaient dans l'entrée. Deux adolescents débarquèrent en trombe dans la partie salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant qu'Adam n'était pas tout seul.

« Papa, salua Connor.

\- Monsieur Stevens, lança l'autre garçon.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt les garçons ! s'exclama Adam.

\- Désolés mais on a préféré écourter notre séance shopping à la boutique de skate, dit Connor en grimaçant.

\- Hey c'est pas grave, on y retournera, dit Jude en lui prenant la main pour le réconforter.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Adam en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oh trois fois rien juste des imbéciles qui nous ont un peu embêtés, dit Connor avec nonchalance.

\- Connor ! s'exclama Adam.

\- Des gars nous ont fait comprendre que le skate n'était pas pour des gens comme … nous, répondit Jude à la place de Connor.

\- Mais enfin … C'est complètement stupide ! dit Adam abasourdi face à de telles inepties.

\- Je suis d'accord ! lança Emmett qui intervint pour la première fois dans la conversation.

\- Oh euh les garçons, voici mon frère, Drew, présenta Adam en désignant Drew de la main, et Emmett, son compagnon » termina Adam en désignant ensuite Emmett.

Sonnés par le ton léger adopté par le père de Connor, les deux garçons regardèrent craintivement Adam qui soupira comprenant leur dilemme.

« Bon qu'est-ce que vous dites de faire connaissance ? dit Adam en voulant briser la glace.

\- Pourquoi pas, lança Jude en retrouvant sa jovialité habituelle.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vais vous chercher de quoi boire et manger, dit le père de Connor en se levant.

\- Au fait, je suis Jude, le copain de Connor, dit Jude conscient qu'il n'avait pas été présenté.

\- Enchanté les garçons ! s'exclama joyeusement Emmett, vous savez que vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ?! poursuivit Emmett faisant rougir les deux adolescents.

\- Emmett ! s'exclama Drew.

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! dit Emmett, alors quand c'est vrai il faut le dire ! continua-t-il, alors dites-moi tout, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble ? lança-t-il, curieux.

\- Emmett, soupira Drew …

\- Si je compte la période où ils se sont tournés autour, cela va faire deux ans qu'ils se connaissent et un an qu'ils sont ensemble, dit Adam en arrivant derrière les deux adolescents,

\- Papa … gémit Connor,

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai été le témoin direct de votre rapprochement, s'exclama Adam en souriant.

\- Depuis le début … ? souffla Jude.

\- Oui depuis le début, dit Adam en le regardant, hey soit pas gêné Jude, soupira Adam en voyant celui-ci baisser la tête, ok je l'admets, c'était dur au début mais c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout » fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il servit les deux adolescents, surpris par ses propos, mais rassurés de pouvoir enfin être eux-mêmes dans la maison Stevens. Drew et Emmett regardaient Adam en souriant heureux qu'il ait eu ces mots si importants pour les gays. Mots qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de la part de leur proches les blessant quelque peu. Malgré cela, ils avaient continué d'avancer aidant autant que possible les jeunes, et moins jeunes, homosexuels à se reconstruire, à s'accepter, à vivre tout simplement.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
